<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【塞夏】捕猎 by siqi47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698001">【塞夏】捕猎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siqi47/pseuds/siqi47'>siqi47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji|Black Butler, 黑执事</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 捆绑 初次 未成年</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siqi47/pseuds/siqi47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>恶魔的捕猎美学，就是猎物心甘情愿的掉入陷阱</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>塞巴斯蒂安/夏尔</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【塞夏】捕猎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ooc预警</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　如每一个普通的清晨，塞巴斯蒂安轻推开小主人的房门：“该起床了，少爷。”<br/>
　　他唰的拉开窗帘，光亮争先恐后地涌进来，点点光斑跃动在少年的眉眼发丝间。<br/>
　　“唔……嗯……”夏尔·凡多姆海威轻皱眉头，睁开了惺忪的睡眼。他起身时蹭了下身子，有一种奇妙的痒痒麻麻的感觉。还没来得及弄清这难言的舒爽来自何处，他的执事已经驾轻就熟地掀开了他的被子：“我为您更衣……”<br/>
　　话在这里戛然而止，穿着燕尾服的绅士勾起一抹玩味的笑，眼睛直勾勾地盯着某处：“哎呀呀，少爷，您勃起了。”<br/>
　　这调笑般的语气成功踩到了夏喵的尾巴，年轻的伯爵恼羞成怒，拉过被子遮住下身，一爪子挠了上去：“混蛋，说什么混账话……”<br/>
　　纤细的胳膊轻而易举的被捉住，柔软的袖管滑下，露出白皙的手腕，在阳光下隐约能看到青色的脉络，看起来可口极了。<br/>
　　塞巴斯蒂安遵从本心，吻了上去。他的虎牙正抵在跃动的血管处，蓬勃鼓噪的血脉，是从阴暗深处开出的最绚丽的玫瑰。他伸出舌舐咬轻吮，仿佛能透过那血肉品尝甘美的灵魂。他的眸色变得更深，鲜红危险仿佛嗜血的血族，要将眼前这个甜美的少年拆分入腹。<br/>
　　感觉到腕间的湿热，年轻的伯爵有些慌乱的要收回手：“喂，塞巴斯酱……”<br/>
　　塞巴斯蒂安顺从的放开手，看着强作镇定的少年往后挪动了一笑下，露出标准的微笑：“身为凡尔姆海威家的执事，这样的事情当然也可以办的很好。”<br/>
　　慢条细理地咬下一只手套，容颜俊美的恶魔凑近他耳边低语：“交给我吧，少爷。”<br/>
　　湿热的话语蛊惑地灼烧在耳边，夏尔微怔。<br/>
　　就是这一愣神的功夫，已经失掉了反抗的可能。塞巴斯蒂安趁机从宽大的睡衣下摆伸进手去，握住了少年青涩的欲望。<br/>
　　“唔……”夏尔浑身一颤，“塞巴斯酱……”剩下的话语悉数被吞没，连同呼吸一起被搅弄，吞噬。<br/>
　　那人吻着吻着居然朝下咬住了他胸口的殷红。隔着睡衣用舌尖挑逗着，润湿的面料起不到一点隔绝作用，反而蹭的他湿痒难受，恨不得挺胸往那人嘴里送更多。<br/>
　　下体青涩的玉茎被玩弄着，好不容易找回的呼吸也再次被夺取，堆叠的快感如同海浪层层扑打过来，而他是狂风骇浪中的小舟，只能紧紧勾住面前人的颈项才能不被风暴卷走。哪怕，那人就是风暴的中央。<br/>
　　在这样铺天盖地的攻势下，没有任何经验的少年很快丢盔弃甲，溃不成军。<br/>
　　在他的执事狠狠地吸吮了一下他胸前的红润后，他颤抖着交代了出来。<br/>
　　柔软的睡衣下摆湿了一片，皱巴巴地撩起来，湿漉漉的玉茎可怜兮兮的颤动着，挂着一滴露珠 。<br/>
　　他就像是一尾搁浅的鱼，湿漉漉的喘着气，僵硬着动弹不得。<br/>
　　“真是可爱的反应，”塞巴斯蒂安欣赏够了，抬头看他气息紊乱，两颊晕红，逐渐清明过来的小主人，“我的服务还满意吗，少爷？”<br/>
　　啪！清脆的巴掌声响起，两人都是愣了一下。<br/>
　　“你在干什么！”夏尔扯过那遮羞布一样的被子，横眉冷竖。<br/>
　　塞巴斯蒂安站定躬身：“身为凡多姆海威家的执事，当然要尽心尽力为主人服务。”<br/>
　　夏尔捏紧了拳头：“我可没有下这样的命令！为何擅自行动？”<br/>
　　塞巴斯蒂安微笑：“作为执事，使主人感到满足的秘诀，就是事先察觉到主人的需要并提前行动。”<br/>
　　“你这混蛋，滚出去。”夏尔气道。<br/>
　　塞巴斯蒂安躬身，目光扫过那片狼藉：“您可能需要洗个澡。”<br/>
　　夏尔怒道：“出去。”<br/>
　　“遵命。”优雅的执事风度翩翩地拿起床上的手套，开门出去。在走到门口时又转身恭敬道：“如有需要请随时吩咐。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　夏尔等到那人的脚步声消失了，才慢吞吞地挪进浴室。<br/>
　　真是的，那人刚才是在干什么？年轻的伯爵把自己整个埋进浴缸，懊恼地看向胸前。那里已然红肿，印着清晰的牙印。居然像对待姑娘一样吸吮他的……混蛋，他现在那里又疼又痒，和另一边形成了鲜明的对比。<br/>
　　他伸手揉了揉，只觉得那疼痒非但没有缓解，反而愈演愈烈。内在炙热的火烧的他空虚难耐，不得章法的揉捏不但不能缓解分毫，反而让他想念起那人的唇舌。<br/>
　　“唔嗯……”<br/>
　　想被粗暴的对待，想被蹂躏，被亵玩，被研碎骨肉融入血脉，被打碎，被重建……<br/>
　　他的动作越发急躁，直到手肘磕上了浴缸壁，才在冰冷的钝痛中回过神来。<br/>
　　眼见腿间的玉茎已经再次挺立胀痛，夏尔的眼神瞬间变冷，一掌激起涟涟水花，扑在发烫的脸上。<br/>
　　混蛋！他的牙齿还带毒不成？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　走廊上的塞巴斯蒂安似有所感，抬头朝着卧室方向勾起一抹意味不明的笑。<br/>
　　“塞巴斯蒂安先生！”三人组正好从那边过来，看到他立马严阵以待。<br/>
　　“哦，做你们自己的事情去，少爷要过一段时间下来吃饭。”<br/>
　　“少爷是身体不舒服吗？”菲林大惊失色，差点把盘子丢了。<br/>
　　“并不是，只是有些事情要做，一小时之后布餐，”塞巴斯蒂安妥善的接好，微笑道，“这段时间你们就在外面做事，别上来打扰知道吗？”<br/>
　　塞巴斯酱还是笑得那么帅气，三人却齐齐打了个哆嗦，大声道：“明白！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　欲望的火越烧越烈，夏尔不敢继续洗下去，匆忙跨出浴缸。却不料脚上湿滑，脚底一滑，就朝前扑了过去。<br/>
　　预想中的疼痛并没有出现，他扑进了一个冰凉的怀抱。清冷的气息带着安抚人心的力量，布料摩擦着敏感的皮肤，激起一阵阵轻颤，夏尔不自觉的往他怀里更深的蹭蹭，那人却恶劣地把他拎起来：“您这是作何?”<br/>
　　那人的目光从他湿漉漉的发丝上滑下，掠过他胸前的风光，再到腿间的羞赧，最后定格在踩在湿滑地板上不自觉蜷缩起来的可爱的脚趾头上。<br/>
　　炽热的目光仿佛化成了实质，将他整个人抚摸过一遍。夏尔瞬间脸变得通红，没好气道：“你又在干什么！”<br/>
　　“哎呀哎呀，不好好擦干可是要着凉的。”塞巴斯蒂安安抚地笑笑，扯过一个大浴巾，仔细的擦干他身上的水珠。<br/>
　　纤维的凸起摩擦过这具身体简直是灾难，本就已经敏感的厉害，每一次轻抚都像着火，每一次摩擦都像触电。<br/>
　　“唔……嗯……”<br/>
　　他受不了的轻喘，纤细的身子在那人的两手间扭动，却总是逃不出他的桎梏。不多时，夏尔就觉得浑身酥软，简直要站不住脚：“混蛋，你给我好好擦！”<br/>
　　“遵命，我的少爷，”塞巴斯蒂安轻揉着他的发丝，诱惑的红眸直看进他眼底，“好好擦。”他的手搁着浴巾拂过他的肩膀，乳尖，纤腰，最后顺着他的臀收在他的腿间。<br/>
　　夏尔轻颤，随即反应过来：“是你做的吧！”<br/>
　　“您指什么？”塞巴斯蒂安跪在地上，虔诚地捧着他的玉足，拭净放进木屐里。<br/>
　　年轻的伯爵沉了脸色：“你说过不会对我说谎。”<br/>
　　帅气的恶魔弯了眉眼：“是的，绝对的忠诚以及永不背叛，直到您的灵魂被我收下为止。”<br/>
　　少年的蓝眸被欲望折磨的水汽莹莹，此时冷眼更显娇嗔：“那你说……我的身体……是不是你做的？”<br/>
　　“我不明白您的意思。”恶魔的手指顺着他的小腿往上滑，如同阴冷的毒蛇，伺机寻找禁果，要把他带往无与伦比的美丽或是万劫不复的深渊。<br/>
　　少年身子颤了颤，抓住了他的手：“喂，塞巴斯酱……”此时欲望的火焰已经快将他裹挟，更显得这个动作不知是拒绝还是迎合。<br/>
　　幼小光洁的身躯像一道可口的甜点，颤巍巍的，显得可怜兮兮。恶魔终于肯给他个答案，露出了尖尖地虎牙，露了个颠倒众生的笑：“恶魔的大餐，怎么能逃掉呢。”<br/>
　　“混蛋！这样……要怎么办啊……”夏尔又想抬手锤他，却因脸上的红潮平添几分媚态。浴火简直要把他点燃，而他却又不知怎么得到疏解。<br/>
　　塞巴斯蒂安轻叹，握住他的指尖：“只要您需要，我随时都可以帮您啊。”<br/>
　　微凉的触感稍稍缓解了燥热，相握的手更是给了他一些安抚。这是可以陪他到生命尽头的恶魔，一个交付了灵魂，如今还要交付身体的坏蛋。<br/>
　　塞巴斯蒂安拨开他的碎发，顺势拨去眼罩。泛着紫光的眸子神秘剔透，印刻着他的纹章，他的契约：“您知道如何命令我。”<br/>
　　夏尔看着面前放大的俊脸，眸中紫光大盛：“塞巴斯酱，帮我。”<br/>
　　“yes，my lord.”<br/>
　　塞巴斯蒂安虔诚地行礼，亲吻上自家少爷的眼眸。<br/>
　　“我早就说过，少爷这副纤细的身躯，真适合被这样对待。”<br/>
　　“你做了什么！”夏尔惊慌的睁眼，却发现自己被紧紧的束住，“哪里来的绳子？”<br/>
　　“嘘，”塞巴斯蒂安优雅的把食指竖到唇边，“我正在帮你，我的少爷。”<br/>
　　“这算什么啊？”自己赤身裸体地被捆得像个礼品一样，接受自己执事的欣赏，“混蛋，放开我！”太羞耻了，他几乎立刻全身都泛起了好看的粉色。<br/>
　　“乖孩子，过来。”塞巴斯蒂安一步步退后，坐到了床边。<br/>
　　“喂，塞巴斯酱……”夏尔站在原地，看着他俊美妖冶的执事解开了上衣的扣子，露出精致壮的胸膛。他好像被这大片的白色烫着了似的，明明不是第一次见，却手脚都不知道往哪里放。<br/>
　　“过来，少爷。”低沉的声音如同魅惑，然而他此时站着也不是一个好的选择。<br/>
　　“嘁。”他撇了撇嘴，抬脚向那边走去。<br/>
　　一小段的距离走的无比漫长。恶魔的绳子捆得恰到好处，两个绳结就挂在乳头前面，还有一个在大腿根部。不动作的时候没什么，他一跨步，绳子立马绷紧，绳结精准的摩擦过两点朱红，电流窜过般的酥麻感几乎让他弯腰跪倒下来。但这除了让绳子绷得更紧起不了任何作用。他强忍着要破口而出的呻吟，只得迈小了步子往过挪动。<br/>
　　恶劣的执事勾着唇点评：“少爷，您被这样细细的一根绳子玩弄是窘态，可真是一大好风景呀。”<br/>
　　“你闭嘴！”夏尔的喘息几乎变成呻吟，这段路程消耗了他太多精力，每一步都刺激着他的敏感，而这该死的绳子居然越挣扎越紧，让他每一步都被抛向更深的欲望海洋。细汗蒙在白里透红的皮肤上，犹如鲜果上的露珠，亟待采撷。<br/>
　　他的执事双手托在下颚，好整以暇地等他投怀送抱。当然他没有表面看起来那么平静，如果细看是话，就会发现他眼中危险的欲望，额上压抑的细汗，沉重的呼吸和已然抬头的巨兽。<br/>
　　但夏尔显然关注不了这么多，情欲使他的视线都变得模糊。他摇摇欲坠的仿佛刀尖上跳舞的蝴蝶，纤细而倔强，柔弱而美丽。<br/>
　　他几乎憋着一口气走到塞巴斯蒂安的身前，恶劣的执事伸出手来迎接他的猎物。他最后几步难免走得急促，过大的动作却引来更大的刺激，成为压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。<br/>
　　他几乎是尖叫着释放出来，软倒在对方的怀里。这样的撩拨对于初尝禁果的少年来说太过刺激，他眼前一片空白，足足缓了好一会儿。<br/>
　　等他意识回笼，已经被人压到了床上，身上的绳子也不知所踪。<br/>
　　“塞巴斯酱……”他这回是真的有点怕了。<br/>
　　“乖孩子，这是奖励。”塞巴斯蒂安轻柔地吻上他的唇，唇舌纠缠的，轻柔地缠绵着，仿佛那是最上等的蜂蜜。夏尔只觉得自己仿佛被一片羽毛包围着，浑身暖洋洋的，惬意又舒适。原来接吻的滋味也不赖嘛，他这么想着，阖着眼像只惬意的猫儿，直到腿间挤进了个什么滚烫的东西。<br/>
　　夏尔吓了一跳，下意识的想推开他。触手光滑，他这才发现对方不知道什么时候已经脱的精光了。<br/>
　　“喂，你……”夏尔浑身都僵硬了起来。<br/>
　　“少爷，放松，这也是服务的一部分。”红眸的执事温柔地凝视着他。<br/>
　　但夏尔现在完全没办法放松。腿间的那个尺寸可观，又硬又热的东西，真的是要进入到自己身体里面吗，那怎么做得到？<br/>
　　他想要拒绝，看着那双温柔的眸却觉得底气不足：“我可以拒绝这样的服务吗？”<br/>
　　“这都由您来决定，毕竟我只是服侍主人的一枚棋子，”塞巴斯蒂安善解人意的微笑，“如果您觉得我可以不需要疏解的话。”<br/>
　　他当然说不出这样的话，他的灵魂都给了眼前这位，身体也给了又如何。<br/>
　　“会疼吗？”他有点忐忑地问。<br/>
　　恶魔执事吻着他的蓝宝石耳钉，在他耳边低语：“是啊，会有一点，不过我会尽量温柔。”<br/>
　　“不必，尽情的享用我吧。”夏尔深呼吸了一口气，紧紧地闭上了眼睛，微颤的睫毛却暴露了他的紧张。<br/>
　　“嗤，”执事尽情的欣赏够了他小主人一脸忐忑又期待的表情，才把人侧过身，从背后搂住他：“第一次，就用腿吧。”<br/>
　　来不及细想这么说是不是还有第二次，夏尔被滑进腿间的巨物吓了一跳，却发现他只是在两腿的缝隙里进出，这让他松了一口气的同时不知为何还有种微妙的失落感。<br/>
　　巨物划过会阴戳刺着，湿漉漉的，有种别样的刺激。偶尔划过小穴，总让他有种要进去了的紧张感。<br/>
　　他被那人紧紧圈在怀里，低下头就能看见狰狞的巨龙头部从他白嫩的股间滑出。这样的景象太过羞耻，他只能一边夹紧双腿，一边闭上了眼不敢再看。<br/>
　　身后的呼吸喷洒在他的颈边，痒痒的。塞巴斯蒂安舐咬着他白嫩的颈，纤细的肩，把人紧紧的禁锢在自己怀里，烙下一个又一个印记。<br/>
　　他的一只手在他胸前揉捏着，难以言喻的快感让他头皮发麻。他觉得自己平时根本不会关注到的地方像被启动了什么机关，每一下都刺激着他的神经。<br/>
　　塞巴斯蒂安时刻关注着他的反应，好更好的满足他。如果他能回头，就会发现，恶魔的眸中肆虐着危险的欲望。少爷的一切都让他着迷，他的仇恨，他的坚定，甚至他的心软，当然，这个最好是对他。<br/>
　　恶魔最乐于玩弄人的心灵。只是这狩猎游戏里，倾注如此之多的心血浇灌猎物，究竟为何，恶魔自己也未必能说清。<br/>
　　他只伸了手抚弄怀里人的玉茎，前后夹击，看着那人情迷意乱，再舔掉他颈边的汗珠。<br/>
　　甜的。<br/>
　　这第三次的释放因着恶魔箍住了根部而显得尤为漫长，夏尔在欲海中沉沉浮浮，一直到和那人一起才被允许释放。<br/>
　　最后极致的快乐简直是无法言喻的，塞巴斯蒂安虽不是初尝人事，却还是第一次从身体到灵魂都激动的发颤。<br/>
　　夏尔的眼角都染上了绯色，整个人瘫软在床上不想动一根手指头。<br/>
　　但一天还是要好好过的，即便开端于白日宣淫。<br/>
　　夏尔后来被塞巴斯蒂安抱去吃饭时，清晰的看到了几个仆人眼中的惊讶。<br/>
　　菲尼：“所以少爷果然是生病了吗？”<br/>
　　梅林：“但是被高高抱起来好像很开心的样子呢。”<br/>
　　巴鲁特：“所以到底发生了什么？”<br/>
　　夏尔·凡多姆海威：“……”<br/>
　　他并不是很想理这几个人。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　田中先生：“嚯嚯嚯。”<br/>
　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>